


A Collection of Quotes

by GlowingCoilsOfTheUniverse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 77
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingCoilsOfTheUniverse/pseuds/GlowingCoilsOfTheUniverse





	1. Chapter 1

"Lots can go wrong in an indifferent universe"  
-Cecil Palmer (Welcome to Nightvale)


	2. Chapter 2

"We might not be real, but we are alive."  
-Cecil Palmer (Welcome to Nightvale)


	3. Chapter 3

"Think of your friends, and pray for sunrise."   
-Lucretia (The Adventure Zone: Balance)


	4. Chapter 4

"How will you be remembered?"   
-Roimata Mangakāhia (Within the Wires)


	5. Chapter 5

"Death is only the end if you assume the story is about you."   
-Cecil Palmer (Welcome to Nightvale)


	6. Chapter 6

"I run away when things are good."  
-Deacon (Fallout 4)


	7. Chapter 7

"Sometimes all you can say is yikes, and just move on."   
-Fileformat (Tumblr)


	8. Chapter 8

"Sometimes, there aren't right decisions. Sometimes, there's just decisions."   
-Taako (The Adventure Zone: Balance)


	9. Chapter 9

"What's real is just an accident. No one designed reality to be compelling."   
-David Barr Kirtley (Press Play to Start)


	10. Chapter 10

"You and me will die the way we lived, telling ourselves stories to make it mean something."   
-J Comeau (asofterworld)


	11. Chapter 11

"My five-year plan is to maybe go out for ice cream this afternoon."   
-J Comeau (asofterworld)


	12. Chapter 12

"The story is never for the listener, but for the one who tells it."   
-Huntokar (Welcome to Nightvale)


	13. Chapter 13

"We're just two lonely people, trying to hate ourselves a little less."  
-Bojack Horseman (Bojack Horseman)


	14. Chapter 14

"Death cast her gaze on a wretch like me, and I turned away."   
-Julian Devorak (The Arcana)


	15. Chapter 15

"There are a million ways we should've died before today. And a million ways we can die before tomorrow. But we fight for every second we get to spend with each other. Whether it's two minutes. Or two days. We don't give up."  
-Ellie (The Last of Us)


	16. Chapter 16

“I want to go home” Said the Astronaut.  
“So, come home” Said Ground Control.  
“Sｏ Cｏｍｅ Hｏｍｅ” Said the voice from the stars."  
-Jonny Sun


	17. Chapter 17

"We have calcium in our bones, iron in our veins, carbon in our souls, and nitrogen in our brains. 93% stardust, with souls made of flames, we are all just stars that have people names."   
-Nikita Gill


	18. Chapter 18

"Be soft. Do not let the world make you hard. Do not let pain make you hate. Do not let the bitterness steal your sweetness. Take pride that even though the rest of the world may disagree, you still believe it to be a beautiful place."   
-Kurt Vonnegut


	19. Chapter 19

"When I was younger, I could remember anything whether it had happened or not. But soon I shall be so I cannot remember any but the things that never happened."   
-Rem (Oxenfree)


	20. Chapter 20

"Moon drunk monster, beautiful and strange, howl your melancholy question and tell me which you dread more, the echo or the answer."   
-Lindsey Shmidsey (Twitter)


	21. Chapter 21

" I know I want love, but I have no idea who will make me happy. Emptiness doesn't know its own shape."  
-E Horne and J Comeau (I miss something I’ve never known)


	22. Chapter 22

"I wish being a good person could erase the bad things I've done."  
-E Horne and J Comeau (asofterworld)


	23. Chapter 23

"Truth and beauty are wonderful words but shrapnel is shrapnel and at the end of the day, I am alone with the things I have done."  
-E Horne and J Comeau (asofterworld)


	24. Chapter 24

"Remember when your potential was a promise instead of a regret."  
-E Horne and J Comeau (asofterworld)


	25. Chapter 25

"I believe in a universe that doesn't care, and people who do."  
-Angus (A Night in the Woods)


	26. Chapter 26

"Kill me and live with the memory. Then tell the stars that you won."  
-Erin Hunter (Warrior Cats)


	27. Chapter 27

"When someone leaves your life, those exits are not made equal. Some are beautiful and poetic and satisfying. Others are abrupt and unfair. But most are just unremarkable, unintentional, clumsy."   
-Griffin McElroy (The Adventure Zone - The Balance Arc)


	28. Chapter 28

"One day, you will be face to face with whatever saw fit to let you exist in the universe, and you will have to justify the space you've filled."   
-Curseworm (Tumblr)


	29. Chapter 29

"The road to hell is paved by good intentions...and the ones you love litter the roadside."  
-Handsome Jack (Tales from The Borderlands)


	30. Chapter 30

"All the confidence in the world cannot prevent you from dying frightened and alone."  
-ECHO Log (Borderlands 2)


	31. Chapter 31

"Stand in the ashes of a trillion dead souls and ask the ghosts if honour matters."   
-Javik (Mass Effect 3)


	32. Chapter 32

"The terrible things that happened to you didn't make you, you. You always were."   
-E Horne and J Comeau (asofterworld)


	33. Chapter 33

"There are some secrets I will take to my grave. But I don't want loving you to be one of them."  
-E Horne and J Comeau (asofterworld)


	34. Chapter 34

"I've been keeping a fake diary so when they made a movie of my life, people will think I was happy."   
-E Horne and J Comeau (asofterworld)


	35. Chapter 35

"I don't know anything about death. Except I feel certain that I'll get to try again. Game Over. Continue? I know that's not what happens in real life, but I know all sorts of things that I don't believe."   
-E Horne and J Comeau (asofterworld)


	36. Chapter 36

"Who are you to judge the life I live? I'm not perfect, and I don't want to be. But before you start pointing fingers... Make sure your hands are clean."  
-E Horne and J Comeau (asofterworld)


	37. Chapter 37

"Our bodies are ours to break, ours to throw into rivers, ours to light on fire, ours to launch into the depths of space."  
-E Horne and J Comeau (asofterworld)


	38. Chapter 38

"Booker, are you afraid of god?"  
"No, but I'm afraid of you."   
-Elizabeth Comstock and Booker DeWitt (Bioshock Infinite)


	39. Chapter 39

"Time rots everything, even hope."   
-Elizabeth Comstock (Bioshock Infinite)


	40. Chapter 40

"There's always a lighthouse, there's always a man, there's always a city."  
-Elizabeth Comstock (Bioshock Infinite)


	41. Chapter 41

"Why do you ask what?"  
"When the delicious question is when."  
"The only difference between past and present..."  
"is semantics."  
"Lives, lived, will live."   
"Dies, died, will die."  
"If we could perceive time as it really was..."  
"what reason would grammar professors have to get out of bed?"   
-Robert and Rosalind Lutece (Bioshock Infinite)


	42. Chapter 42

"The mind of the subject will desperately struggle to create memories where none exist."   
-Rosalind Lutece (Bioshock Infinite)


	43. Chapter 43

"We were not meant to last forever, there is no peace in eternity."   
-Lee Marvin (Welcome to Nightvale)


	44. Chapter 44

"There is a dark planet lit by no sun, and one day, we will go there."   
-Lee Marvin (Welcome to Nightvale)


	45. Chapter 45

"I will have to be the inventor of my own end."  
-Lee Marvin (Welcome to Nightvale)


	46. Chapter 46

"How is a person supposed to track time outside of the context of the world?"  
-Lee Marvin (Welcome to Nightvale)


	47. Chapter 47

"I seek for my unchanging life to change. I seek context, I seek one moment in which I understand what time it is."  
-Lee Marvin (Welcome to Nightvale)


	48. Chapter 48

"My life, like all lives, is more of a list of 'I never's' than 'I haves's'."  
-Lee Marvin (Welcome to Nightvale)


	49. Chapter 49

"I will love you if I never see you again, and I will love you if I see you everyday."  
-Lemony Snicket (The Beatrice Letters)


	50. Chapter 50

"Sleep heavily and know that I am here with you. The past is gone, and cannot hurt you anymore. And while the future is fast coming for you, it always flinches first, and settles in as the gentle present."   
-Cecil Palmer (Welcome to Nightvale)


	51. Chapter 51

"You cannot kill me in a way that matters."  
-Personsonable (Tumblr)


	52. Chapter 52

"Be proud of your place in the cosmos, it is small, and yet it is."   
-Cecil Palmer (Welcome to Nightvale)


	53. Chapter 53

"You and I were meant to be together, even if we weren't meant to be happy."  
-E Horne and J Comeau (asofterworld)


	54. Chapter 54

"If you put your mind to it you can do anything. But you won't."  
-E Horne and J Comeau (asofterworld)


	55. Chapter 55

"I do not think I should be alive, but I do not know what else to be."   
-Leonard Burton (Welcome to Nightvale)


	56. Chapter 56

"To take something from someone else isn't a sacrifice."  
-Aubrey Little (The Adventure Zone: Amnesty)


	57. Chapter 57

"The stars are beautiful, and then they are gone."   
-Griffin McElroy (The Adventure Zone: Amnesty)


	58. Chapter 58

"There is a hole at the center of everything, and it is always growing. Between the stars, I am seeing it. It is coming, and you are not escaping, and the universe is forgetting you, and the universe is being forgotten, and there is nothing to remember it, not even the things beyond. And now there is only the hole… You are atoms, and your atoms are not caring if you are existing. Your atoms are monstrous existence."  
-The Sky Cat (Night in the Woods)


	59. Chapter 59

"Little creature, you are not chosen. There is nothing to choose you. This is going nowhere. And the universe is forgetting you, and I am remembering you. Not because I am caring. The beginning is moments ago, the end is moments away. There is no time to forget before all is forgotten."  
-The Sky Cat (Night in the Woods)


	60. Chapter 60

"This won’t stop until I die. But when I die, I want it to hurt. When my friends leave, when I have to let go, when this entire town is wiped off the map, I want it to hurt."  
-Mae (Night in the Woods)


	61. Chapter 61

"My entire life feels like running after something that keeps moving away into the distance, while I stay in the same place."   
-Bea (Night in the Woods)


	62. Chapter 62

"When someone rigs it from the start, and then says try your best, doesn't it make you mad?"   
-Venus (We Know the Devil)


	63. Chapter 63

"I don't want to be strong. I don't want to be that sort of person at all. The lights in the edge of my eyes. I want to see them so much."   
-Venus (We Know the Devil)


	64. Chapter 64

"Don't let them erase me."   
-Johann (The Adventure Zone: Balance)


	65. Chapter 65

"I really like the idea of love as a violent act - not to the person that you love, but against the world. To say to somebody, 'I love you; by extension, I hate all other things.'"   
-Hozier


	66. Chapter 66

"All at once, the consequences. All at once you are no longer free. It's all coming back around. [...] Every message in this world has a meaning. It all makes sense and you are finally being punished. You can't think of a time you have ever been happier."   
-Cecil Palmer (Welcome to Nightvale)


	67. Chapter 67

"If we want the rewards of being loved we have to submit to the mortifying ordeal of being known."   
-Tim Kreider (I Know What You Think of Me)


	68. Chapter 68

"There's a monster at the end of this book. It's the blank page where the story ends and you're left alone with yourself and your thoughts."   
-Night Vale Podcast (Twitter)


	69. Chapter 69

"I once was lost, but now I'm fine with that."  
-Cecil Palmer (Welcome to Nightvale)


	70. Chapter 70

"I sometimes feel I am grasping for a purpose in life. Perhaps someday I will know what it is."  
-Byleth (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)


	71. Chapter 71

"God may judge you but his sins outnumber your own."  
-Afabbaeddel (Tumblr)


	72. Chapter 72

"I am a monument to all your sins."  
-Gravemind (Halo)


	73. Chapter 73

"Violence for violence is the rule of the beasts."  
-falling-towers (Tumblr)


	74. Chapter 74

"To become god is the loneliest achievement of them all."  
-twofingerswhiskey (Tumblr)


	75. Chapter 75

"All knowledge is based on that which we cannot prove. Will you fight? Or will you perish like a dog?"  
-rulesofthirds (Tumblr)


	76. Chapter 76

"What is better – To be born good, or to overcome your evil nature through great effort."  
-Paarthurnax (Skyrim)


	77. Chapter 77

"But what is stopping you? The best time to plant a tree was 20 years ago. The second-best time is today."  
-Anonymous (4Chan)


End file.
